dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Min Ki
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Min Ki *'Nombre:' 이민기 / Lee Min Ki *'Nombre Japones: 'イミンギ / I mingi *'Nombre Chino: '李民基 / Lǐmínjī *'Profesión:' Modelo, Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Gimhae, Gyeongsang, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 183cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo Zodiacal Chino: '''Rata *'Agencia:' Wellmade STAR M Entertainment Biografía Después de perfeccionar su actuación en dramas de un solo acto, Lee Min Ki ganó popularidad por primera vez en la televisión en comedias románticas I Really Really Like You (2006) y Dal-ja's Spring (2007). Luego protagonizó la extravagante serie de culto de baja calificación Four Gold Chasers (2007) y alteró películas principales con indies como Oishii Man (2009). Recibió avisos favorables por sus papeles secundarios en la película de suspenso A Million como un marinero de mal genio. -volver-conserje que se encuentra involucrado en un reality show de supervivencia; y la película sobre desastres Haeundae, en la que interpreta a un salvavidas que hace un sacrificio desgarrador cuando un tsunami ficticio golpea la ciudad costera coreana de Haeundae. Lee Min Ki luego solidificó su estatus de estrella de cine de buena fe con sus papeles principales en la película de acción Quick y la comedia romántica Spellbound. Lee protagonizó junto a Kim Min-hee en el drama de relaciones Very Ordinary Couple (2013), que fue un éxito en la taquilla y recibió excelentes críticas. Siguió con papeles principales en el thriller Monster (2014), el noir de acción For the Emperor (2014) y la película dramática Shoot Me in the Heart (2015), basada en la novela superventas del mismo nombre de Jeong Yu Jeong. En 2017, Lee participó en el drama de comedia romántica Because This is My First Life, al lado de Jung So-min; este es el primer papel principal de Lee en televisión en 10 años. Fue seleccionado para una aparición especial en Detective K 3, la tercera entrega de la popular serie detectivesca Detective K de Kim Sok Yun. Música: Después de interpretar una versión estilizada de "My Way" en el Mnet KM Music Festival 2008, Lee prestó su voz a una canción con la cantante de pop / coreana Sheean en colaboración con la japonesa / artista Shibuya-kei FreeTEMPO. La canción, titulada "Power of Love", fue lanzada como un single digital, y Lee también apareció en el video musical. Más tarde declaró que estaba trabajando en material para un próximo álbum. El 11 de agosto de 2009, reveló su debut musical No Kidding, un EP de seis canciones con un sonido de rock muy indie-electro. La canción principal del álbum, "Eternal Summer", fue el primer y único single lanzado; también se convirtió en un video musical. Debido a la falta de promoción, el álbum no recibió mucho éxito comercial, pero recibió críticas moderadamente positivas de parte de los críticos. Vida personal: Lee se alistó para su servicio militar obligatorio el 7 de agosto de 2014 y fue asignado como trabajador de servicio público. Fue dado de alta en agosto de 2016. Dramas *Everyone's Lies (OCN, 2019) *The Beauty Inside (jTBC, 2018) *What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? (tvN, 2018) ''cameo *Because This is My First Life (tvN, 2017) *Shut Up Flower Boy Band (tvN, 2012) *Evasive Inquiry Agency (KBS2, 2007) *Dal Ja's Spring (KBS, 2007) *I Really Really Like You (MBC, 2006) *Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2005) *Best Theatre Taerung Athletics Village (MBC, 2005) *Be Strong Geum Soon (MBC,2005) *Drama City Gyeh Ryong San Boo Yong (KBS, 2005) *Drama City Oh! Sarah (KBS, 2005) *Drama City My Older Brother (KBS, 2004) Temas para Dramas *''Not in Love'' tema para Shut Up Flower Boy Band (2012) *''Before Sadness Comes'' tema para Rainbow Romance (2006) *''Like a Candy'' tema para I Really Really Like You (2006) Películas *Detective K: Secret of the Bloodsucking Demon (2018) *Shoot My Heart (2015) *For the Emperor (2014) *Monster (2014) *Very Ordinary Couple(2013) *Chilling Romance (2011) *Quick (2011) *The Days of My Youth (2010) *Oishii Man (2009) *A Million (2009) *Haeundae (2009) *Romantic Island (2008) *Humming (2007) *A Good Day to Have an Affair (2007) *Ddukbang (2006) Temas para Películas *''Everything'' tema para Very Ordinary Couple (2013) *''Those Day I Had With You'' tema para Very Ordinary Couple (2013) *''Frozen Mountain'' tema para Oishii Man (2009) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2011) Ep. 70 *YashimManMan (SBS, 2007) *Happy Sunday Heroine 6 (KBS, 2007) *Come to Play (MBC, 2005-2006) *X-Man (SBS) Anuncios *Unionbay *Nizoral *LG Phone & Fun *LGT OZ *Pizza Etang *SK Telecom Vídeos Musicales *NELL - The Day Before (2012) *SoulstaR - Only One For Me (2012) *Nina - Hit'm (2005) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Premios *'2005 MBC Drama Awards' - Nuevo Actor. *'2004 KBS Drama Awards' - Special Drama/One-Act Drama Award (por el episodio del Drama City "My Older Brother") Curiosidades * Educación: ** Kon-Kuk University (Facultad de Artes) *'Aficiones:' Baloncesto, ver películas *Hizo una adaptación de la canción "Not in Love" de Crystal Castles, para la banda sonora del drama Shut Up Flower Boy Band. * Perdió 17 kilos para interpretar su personaje de asesino en la película Monster. * Se enlistó en secreto el día 07 de agosto del 2014. Su agencia informó que Min Ki prefiere mantenerlo en secreto y no tener una gran despedida. Se enlistó después de finalizar la película ''Shoot My Heart''Después de las habituales cuatro semanas de entrenamiento básico, Lee Min Ki trabajó en el sector de servicios públicos. * Completó su servicio militar el 06 de agosto del 2016. * El 14 de julio, una fuente de la agencia de Lee Min Ki declaró que el actor había estado involucrado en un escándalo de asalto sexual, pero después de una cuidadosa investigación por parte de la policía, fue declarado inocente. Enlaces *Instagram *Fan Cafe *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería lee min-ki9.2.jpg leeminki.jpg minki_67.jpg Lee Min Ki4.jpg Lee Min Ki7.jpg Lee Min Ki6.jpg Lee Min Ki8.jpg Lee Min Ki11.jpg Videografía Lee Min Ki - Eternal Summer|Eternal Summer Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo